1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to fiber optic cables and assemblies suitable fiber optic networks such as fiber to the subscriber or fiber to the node applications. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to fiber optic cables having a robust design with a relatively large slack storage capacity for excess length along with associated assemblies for plug and play connectivity.
2. Technical Background
Communications networks are used to transport a variety of signals such as voice, video, data and the like to subscribers. Service providers are routing optical fiber deeper into communication networks, thereby increasing the bandwidth available to subscribers for receiving the desired content. More specifically, service providers are routing optical fiber to the premises of subscribers instead of copper, thereby dramatically increasing the bandwidth available to subscribers for emerging applications.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates two preconnectorized fiber optic cables 10 and 10′ being routed to a premise of a subscriber using two different exemplary installation techniques. Specifically, FIG. 1 shows a first preconnectorized fiber optic cable 10 being routed to premises 20 in an aerial installation and a second preconnectorized fiber optic cable 10′ being routed to premises 20 in a buried installation. In the aerial installation, a first end 10a of preconnectorized cable 10 is attached at a first interface device 12 located at, or near, a pole 11 and a second end 10b of preconnectorized cable 10 is attached at a second interface device 14 located at premise 20. By way of example, first interface device 12 may be a closure, multiport (a device having multiple receptacles), or the like and second interface device 14 may be a closure, network interface device (NID), optical network terminal (ONT), or the like. In the aerial installation, the craft typically uses a pressure clamp 19 (i.e., a p-clamp) as schematically shown in FIG. 1 for securing fiber optic cable 10 under tension at, or near, pole 11 and/or premises 20, thereby avoiding undue sag in fiber optic cable 10 along the aerial span.
FIG. 2 depicts a 2 PR pressure clamp 19 such as available from Reliable Power Products of Franklin Park, Ill. as well as from others with a portion of fiber optic cable 10 disposed therein. Pressure clamp 19 includes a body 19a, a grip 19b, and a wedge 19c for clamping (i.e., squeezing) the fiber optic cable with increasing frictional force as the tension on the fiber optic cable is increased. Body 19a receives fiber optic cable 10 between grip 19b and wedge 19c and squeezes it therebetween as tensile forces are applied. Body 19a also includes a loop end used for attaching it to pole 11, premises 20, or other structure. Simply stated, the frictional force on the fiber optic cable increases as tension force of the fiber optic cable pulls wedge 19c tighter onto the fiber optic cable, thereby preventing the fiber optic cable from pulling out of the pressure clamp. It is possible for the clamping (i.e., frictional) force from pressure clamp 19 to plastically deform the fiber optic cable therein or even severely damage the same since grip 19b has dimples and body 19a has ridges. Pressure clamp 19 can not be used with all fiber optic cable designs since it may cause damage and/or elevated levels of optical attenuation. Consequently, other types of devices that do not clamp the optical portion of the fiber optic cable are also used for securing fiber optic cables such as wire vises, winding posts, and the like. Simply stated, conventional fiber optic cables used with in pressure clamp 19 uses a buffer tube for protecting the optical fibers while allowing use within while maintaining acceptable optical performance and reliability.
In buried or duct applications, the first and second ends of preconnectorized cable 10′ are respectively connected to an interface device 16 located at a field location 18 such as inside a pedestal, a manhole, a handhole or the like and second interface device 14. The interface devices may include at least one receptacle (not visible) for making the optical connection with a plug end of preconnectorized fiber optic cable 10. Like aerial applications, buried or duct applications can also require a rugged fiber optic cable design. For instance, the fiber optic cable can encounter rough terrain such as being pushed against rocks, or the like or rough handling during installation such as pulling into a duct. Thus, for fiber to the subscriber applications the preconnectorized fiber optic cable should be robust enough to handle either an aerial, buried, and/or duct installations while maintaining suitable optical performance and reliability.
Further, the distance between pole 11, or field location 18, to the second interface device 14 at premises 20 varies with each specific installation. By way of example, if the distance between pole 11 and second interface device is 30 meters, then the craftsman may select a 50 meter preconnectorized fiber optic cable 10 for managing the length of cable for slack storage (i.e., the storage of excess 20 meter length). For instance, the slack cable length may be stored behind the second interface device 14, or other suitable location. Because this excess length for slack storage can take a substantial amount of space, may look unsightly, and/or there may be a limited space available, the craft, generally speaking, selects a length of preconnectorized fiber optic cable from his inventory that minimizes the length for slack storage for the particular installation. Consequently, the craft carries many different lengths of preconnectorized fiber optic cables into the field to accommodate these varying distances while accommodating the slack storage limitation. For instance, the craft may carry up to fifteen different lengths of preconnectorized fiber optic cables into the field, which creates complexity issues for the craft, the service provider, and the manufacturer.